kamenriderwizardfandomcom-20200216-history
The Kamen Rider Rings
is the fifty-second episode of Kamen Rider Wizard and the first part of the series' epilogue. Kamen Rider Gaim makes his debut appearance in this episode. Plot After Gremlin's defeat, Haruto is lost in the World of Kaijin, a parallel world where it is inhabited by monsters created by an entity called Amadum who wants to steal the powers of the Kamen Riders for himself. Using the Legend Rider Rings, he will summon 13 Heisei Kamen Riders. Synopsis A band of Kaijin are locating a chest containing the Rider Rings, only for them to be stolen by two children. Meanwhile on his new journey after Gremlin's destruction, Haruto hears the cries of children from a giant Magic Stone and is sucked in. He soon awakens and finds himself in an alternate world where all of the Kaijin ever defeated by Kamen Riders end up in. He manages to run into the children as well as the elder versions of the Doughnut Shop Hungry's Mananger and Worker and younger versions of Rinko and Shunpei. Furthermore, civilians around them begin transforming into kaijin to capture the children under the order of Amadum, the ruler of the world. The children escape using the Kamen Rider Rings of Double, Fourze, Faiz, and Kabuto; while Kamen Riders OOO and Decade are the children's getaway drivers. Before departing, Kamen Rider Decade questions Haruto if this is the World of Wizard, only for Haruto to refute the claim. Later, Haruto passes by an alternate version of the Omokagedō, where the world's Shigeru explains to him that the children are beginning to transform into kaijin. While watching over the children, he learns that the little girl's name is Koyomi. Suddenly, Amadum summons Haruto and explains that he needs the Rider Rings to prevent the kaijin spilling into a new world. He also meets Nitoh, who came to this world prior to losing Beast Chimera, in Amadum's lair as well. On their way back, Haruto notices a mirage of Koyomi, then looks at this new ring and asking Koyomi if that is her wish. Returning with Nitoh to the Omokagedō, Haruto learns that the children are gone, but not before they trapped Shigeru, Shunpei, and Rinko in the Mirror World using the Ryuki Rider Ring. Using the Clear Ring, Haruto enters the Mirror World where Kamen Rider Ryuki tells him that the children need to be protected just before releasing everyone from the Mirror World. However, before leaving, Shigeru explains to Haruto that the children were destined to become monsters, but they believe that in leaving their world they hope they can remain human. The children escape only to run into Amadum's followers. Haruto and Nitoh get to them in time, but are brushed aside. Nitoh expresses that it is not part of Amadum's bargain, so both Haruto and Nitoh transform to fight. The boy uses a WizarDriver to summon Kamen Riders Hibiki, Kiva, Den-O, Agito, Blade and Kuuga to save themselves, but also fight off Kamen Rider Wizard and Beast, as they realize that Haruto and Nitoh are also trying to stop them. The children then use the rings in an attempt to escape the world, calling out to someone on Earth to save them. Suddenly, a young man turns around and is beckoned by the cries. A portal opens and something crashes out from it, which reveals to be a new Kamen Rider who singlehandedly destroys Amadum's followers. Wizard asks the new Kamen Rider who he is and the young man proclaims that he is called Gaim. Continuity and Placement *For Haruto, this takes place an indeterminate amount of time after the events of the previous episode, as he is shown wearing the Hope Ring throughout. *For Kosuke, this episode takes place anywhere between the debut of Beast Hyper (episode 29), as shown via flashback, and the destruction of the Beast Driver (episode 49). *For Kouta, as he has both the Pine and Ichigo Lockseeds but not the Suika Lockseed, this should take place after they fight the new Armored Riders in episode 6. Characters Riders And Introducing Gaim Villains *Amadum *Gurongi **Me-Garima-Ba **Zu-Gooma-Gu (Ultimate Form) *Lords **Pantheras Luteus **Taurus Ballista *Mirror Monsters **Deadlemur **GuldThunder **Sheerghosts *Orphnochs **Armadillo Orphnoch *Undead **Paradoxa Undead **Tortoise Undead recall *Makamou **Bakeneko *Worm **Musca Worm **Culex Worm **Cammarus Worm **Gryllus Worm *Imagin **Molech Imagin **Mole Imagin *Fangire **Beetle Fangire **Warthog Fangire *Dopants **Anomalocaris Dopant **Violence Dopant **Masquerade Dopants *Yummy **Same Yummy **Pteranodon Yummy (Female) **Kuwagata Yummy *Zodiarts **Orion Zodiarts **Hound Zodiarts **Aquarius Zodiarts **Dustards Appearing in Flashbacks ;Beast's Flashback *Ghouls ;Amadum's Recollection *Zu-Gumun-Ba *Equus Noctis *Gigazelle *Squid Orphnoch *Jaguar Undead *Deer Undead *Capricorn Undead *Tsuchigumo *Aracnea Worm Flavus *Bloodsucker Imagin *Lion Fangire *Ika-Jaguar Yummy *Scorpion Zodiarts Cast * : * : *alternate Shunpei Nara: *alternate Rinko Daimon: * : *alternate : *Old woman: *Old man: * : * : Guest Cast * : * ( ): * ( ): * : * : * : , , , , * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Wizard: *Kamen Rider Beast: TBA Form Changes and Collectibles Used Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Flame, Water, Land ***Magic: Connect, Clear **'Style Used:' ***Flame Style, Water Style, Land Style **Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: Hyper, Buffa, Chameleo **'Mantle Used:' ***Beast Hyper, Buffa Mantle, Chameleo Mantle **Legend Rider Rings ***Double, Fourze, Faiz, Kabuto, Decade, OOO, Ryuki, Hibiki, Kiva, Den-O, Kuuga, Agito, Blade Lockseed *'Lock Used:' **Orange *'Arms Change:' **Orange Arms Rider Card *'Cards Used:' **Kamen Ride: Decade (summon) Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Soul - Cyclone, Heat **Body - Joker, Metal *'Half Changes' **CycloneJoker, HeatMetal Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka **Arms - Tora **Legs - Bata *'Combo Used:' **Tatoba Combo Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Rocket, Elek **Cross - N/A **Triangle - Drill **Square - N/A *'States Used:' **Base States, Elek States Other Form Changes *Faiz: Axel Form Errors *'Viewership': 5.3% *When Faiz changes into Axel Form, he didn't place the Axel Mission Memory on the Faiz Phone, instead he pressed the button on the Faiz Axel Watch. Also the Axel Mission Memory is not placed on the Faiz Axel Watch. *Ironically, Faiz in Axel Form, who usually moves at the speed of sound, was able to match the Worms despite their ability to move at the speed of light. **This inconsistency was previously done in Kamen Rider Decade when Decade used the Form Ride: Faiz Axel card's power to battle TheBee while they were in Clock Up. However, fans have later dismissed this as a Decade-enhanced version of Faiz Axel's power, while this is an actual error where the writers and production crew didn't pay attention to the source material. *In the Mirror World, the screen is actually reversed as seen on Ryuki's V-Buckle. Faiz's Start Up without using Axel Mission Memory.jpg|Faiz's Start Up without using Axel Mission Memory, also the Axel Mission Memory is missing. Ryuki's V-Buckle reversed.jpg|Ryuki's reversed V-Buckle Background information Super Hero Time *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 30 . 14 Heisei Riders Riders, from Kuuga to Wizard, previously appeared together in the video game Kamen Rider Battride War.]] *The majority of the Heisei Riders have already appeared in a previous production featuring Wizard up to this point: **Firstly, Haruto fought alongside his predecessor Fourze in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum, previously making his debut appearance to assist him in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here! (also appearing in the Net Movie series Kamen Rider Fourze the Net Edition: Everyone, Class is Here!); they also appeared together in . **In Movie War Ultimatum, Wizard also fought alongside other previous Neo-Heisei Riders, including Fourze's predecessors OOO (who was first encountered by Koyomi) and Double. Wizard summoned these Riders (along with their respective Secondary Riders) with the Rider Rings. OOO and Double also appeared in Super Hero Taisen Z. **Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Faiz, (Faiz and Hibiki were also encountered by Wizard in Kamen Rider Wizard in Magica Land, the Net Movie series which accompanied Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land) Ryuki, and Kuuga, previously appeared in Super Hero Taisen Z. However, Kiva, Blade, and Agito did not appear, making this the first time they have appeared in an on-screen production, be it an episode or film, with Wizard. **Beyond on-screen appearances, Wizard appeared with all previous Heisei Riders from Kuuga to Fourze in the video game Kamen Rider Battride War. Decade's Return As with every gathering of Kamen Riders, getting every past actor back to reprise their roles would be extremely difficult if not impossible. However, as revealed in a Tweet by writer Sho Aikawa explaining the circumstances behind the return of Masahiro Inoue as Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade), it all started with a 'near impossible request' to at least invite back one senior Rider. But the producer stated that if it wasn't the original Kuuga (Joe Odagiri) or Fourze (Sota Fukushi), it would be meaningless. It was at this point the suggestion “Or it could be Decade.” was made, and so, much effort was put by the production team into the schedule and budget to bring him in. http://henshinjustice.com/2013/09/23/writer-on-why-kamen-rider-decade-returned-in-wizard/ Notes *This episode marks the final appearance of Makoto Okunaka (as Koyomi Fueki), Kaba-chan, and Ryo Tayano according to the official Wizard site via Toei website. *Haruto, Kosuke, and Kouta are the only Riders to appear untransformed while Tsukasa and Momotaros, who remain transformed throughout, are the only other Riders to be voiced by their original actors (with the voices of the other Riders being supplied by soundalikes). *All of the rings in the box appear in a spiral, with Kuuga in the center (the first of the Heisei era) and moving further outwards out to the most recent, Fourze. *The Riders summoned in groups by the kids follow a pattern: **Double & Fourze: Riders with similar personalities. **Faiz & Kabuto: Riders with high speed abilities. **Decade & OOO: Traveling Riders. **Ryuki is the only Rider who is summoned on his own, speaking directly to Haruto. Both Ryuki and Wizard are primarily red and fight with the power of dragon monsters. **Hibiki, Den-O, & Kiva: Demon-themed Riders. **Kuuga, Agito, & Blade: Ancient-powered Riders (also overlaps with the above). *During his on screen apperances, the villain Amadum wore costumes of past movie exclusive villains. (Shiro from Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown and Gara from Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals). *The effect of the past monsters transforming to their human form as seen here is identical to that of the Phantoms. *Final appearance of Wizard's Water & Land Styles, as well as Beast's Chameleo & Buffa Mantles and Hyper form. *Of the monster races in the world within the Magic Stone, Gurongi, Mirror Monsters, and Imagin are noted by Shunpei, while Amadum mentions Mirror Monsters, Makamou, Dopants, and Yummy. *With the exception of Kamen Rider Ryuki (who was adapted as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight), this is the first appearance of the entire Heisei Riders from 2000-2011 in North America (including Kamen Rider Gaim) when this episode aired on March 24, 2018. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 13 features episodes 50-53: The Important Thing is..., The Last Hope, The Kamen Rider Rings and Neverending Story. DSTD08793-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 13, DVD cover BSTD08793-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 13, Blu-ray cover References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「仮面ライダーの指輪」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「仮面ライダーの指輪」 Category:Specials Category:Crossovers Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:Pre-Series Cameo Debuts